


Lesson Plans

by kunstvogel



Series: BoB AU Vignettes [19]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Flirting, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: In the break room before class, Lew makes a preposition to the others.





	Lesson Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill for mols.

“I’ve always wanted to have sex with you.”

They’re all in the break room one morning- that is, Carwood, Ron, Dick, and Lew- when Lew says it. Dick promptly chokes on his coffee, spluttering and turning bright red. Carwood looks affronted. Ron’s expression doesn’t change.

“Which one of us?” Ron asks.

“All of you,” says Lew. “No, I’m not drunk, don’t look at me like that, Lip.”

Dick finally catches his breath. His voice is a little strained as he speaks. “ _All of us?_ Lew, you can’t just spring that on a guy over his morning coffee, in a public school.”

Lew shrugs. “It seemed like as good of a time as any. Babe and Eugene are dating now. And I think David and Joe were making out in the bathrooms last week.”

“Love is in the air,” Ron drawls.

“Exactly,” Lew agrees, pointing at him. “So, what do you say? I know we’ve all been eyeballing each other, c’mon.”

“This is hardly the place,” Dick groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. “But...I’m not against the idea.”

Lew scoffs, grinning. “And I thought you’d say no.”

“I’m in,” says Ron, inspecting his nails casually. His eyes flicker to Carwood.

“We need to talk about boundaries first,” says Carwood. “But I don’t think I’m against it either.”

Lew claps. “Great, it’s settled. Now, I have lesson plans to go over before I gotta teach the little bastards, so I will see you later.” He stands up, leaving the room with a satisfied smirk on his lips. Oh, _this_ is going to be fun.

 


End file.
